


Not a vindictive person

by smaragdbird



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to webisode where Riley plays a prank on Brody, who gets his revenge here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a vindictive person

Of course Brody got back at Riley and Eli for the purple dye. If Riley enlisted help for his pranks so could Adam and while Eli may be some kind of genius Lisa had much more practical experience.

He sat with Lisa, Volker, TJ and Vanessa together while eating breakfast, the latter two had still snickered when they had seen him although most of the dye had washed off by now, but especially Vanessa kept throwing him looks during their meal.

“You did something.” She said finally: “To get back at them.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Adam replied. He and Lisa shared a look and then quickly had to look into different directions.

“You didn’t lock them out of every bathroom again, did you?” Vanessa asked.

“You did that?” TJ asked surprised. Vanessa snickered: “And how! Riley begged me not to tell anyone that he used the ladies’ room. Oops.”

“It was only fair,” Brody protested: “He stole my clothes while I was showering.” Volker rolled his eyes: “Seriously, what are you guys? Twelve?”

“You had stolen his copy of the last Harry Potter book.” Lisa reminded him not without a glee in her eyes because thanks to that she had been able to finish it first. Brody made a dismissive gesture:

“I couldn’t do that again. It felt like kicking a puppy. Even if it had been justifiable at the time.”

“Wasn’t it that he had a video of you singing badly under the shower as a screensaver on every computer on Icarus?” TJ asked with a laugh. Brody shot her a dark look while Volker muttered: “Seriously what is it with you two and showers?”

“Sorry, “TJ grinned when she noticed Brody’s look: “But it was pretty hilarious. So what have you planned this –“

“Brody!” Riley yelled. Everyone in the mess stared at him, especially Vanessa and TJ but Riley still looked like Riley and Eli, who followed him, still looked like Eli, too except that he kept shooting looks at Brody who did his best innocent expression and not to laugh like Lisa did.

“Fix this, Adam, now!” Eli demanded.

“Since when does he call you Adam?” TJ asked.

“He doesn’t, Riley does.” Lisa answered in a conspirational voice. Realisation dawned on TJ’s face and the corners of her mouth lifted upwards until it became a full blown grin and she began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Colonel Young had come in, followed by Scott, who looked curious as did most people in the mess, and Rush, who looked bored as usual.

“We’re in each other’s bodies.” Eli gestured between him and Riley with mild outrage in his voice.

Now Rush looked slightly less bored.

“The communication stones I presume?” He asked, his eyes wandering between Adam and Lisa.

“Possibly.” Adam smirked.

“Well if you used something else I would be very interested in hearing about it.” Rush’s tone conveyed that he already knew that they had used the communication stones.

“Anyway,” Young interrupted: “Fix this until 01600. We need to use them by then.”

“Will do.” Adam answered.


End file.
